


Tonight I Want You to Call Me Daddy

by nuestfan2277



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestfan2277/pseuds/nuestfan2277
Summary: As Seungcheol come home from the work he found his boyfriend masturbate on their bed. Seungcheol decided to make make something different to Jeonghan.





	Tonight I Want You to Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> As Seungcheol come home from the work he found his boyfriend masturbate on their bed. Seungcheol decided to make make something different to Jeonghan.

Everything he could ask for right now was his boyfriend now. Why does it take so long for him to come home? He want him there he is now. He want him inside. He could not be laying in his bed and wait.  
Jeonghan could not help himself, he slowly started to rub his crotch. He couldn’t wait with thought that he was hard from thinking about those nights with him.  
Jeonghan laid down on the back in the bed and started to unzip his pants.  
‘’Mmm, Seungcheol…’’ -Jeonghan licked his lips when he massaged his hard crotch while he still had his boxes on.  
He turned around, crawled over to the pillow that was behind him. He thought that this might should turn him on even more. He laid the pillow a few centimeters away from him. He crawled, straddle the pillow and slowly rubbed his crotch against the pillow. He leaned down, rested his head on the bed while he humped with his hips up and down on the pillow.  
‘’Fuck me Seungcheol, fuck me so hard…’’ -Jeonghan moaned. He moved his hips quicker and his groaning got louder and shorter. He stopped few seconds to sit down again, he moved his body up and then he kept humping on the pillow in the same rhythm as before.  
Jeonghan took his fingers in his mouth and licked them. He closed his eyes and imagine to suck Seungcheol’s dick. With his other hand he pulled his boxers down and started to stroke himself. He moved his hips faster.  
‘’Seungcheol…’’  
Once again he stopped to hump on the pillow. He crawled to bedside table, opened a box there he found his pink dildo. He realized that his boxers were hanging on his legs. He pulled them and throw them on the floor. He just had his black shirt and socks left on.  
He crawled back and spread apart his legs between the pillow. He leaned on the bed and he slowly pushed the dildo inside of him. He did it slowly a few times and then he pushed it in and out faster. He started to swing his hips while he pushed the dildo inside of him.  
‘’Aaaah...Seungcheol, oh fuck, please.’’  
He felt how cum were floated out from his dick. He took some in his hand and touched his dildo. He took the dildo in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.  
‘’You taste so good.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
Jeonghan laid down on the bed and started to stroke himself.  
‘’Seungcheol...mmm. I love you.’’  
Jeonghan heard the door opened from downstairs but he ignored it. He kept touching himself.  
He heard footsteps upstairs.  
‘’I am home-...’’ -Seungcheol said and saw Jeonghan was laying in the bed and jerking off.  
‘’Seungcheol...fuck me…’’ -Jeonghan said with a sensual voice.  
Seungcheol walked to Jeonghan, sat down on the bed and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulder while Jeonghan’s hand were on the bed. He opened Jeonghan’s lips and his tongue were sliding in his boyfriend’s mouth. They battled for dominance which Seungcheol won. Seungcheol pulled them apart and looked in Jeonghan’s eyes. He pulled away a strand from Jeonghan’s face. He saw how messy his boyfriend’s black bob cut hair was. He took his palm and rested it on Jeonghan’s cheek.  
‘’My baby is so beautiful, even with sex hair.’’  
Seungcheol pulled up Jeonghan’s black shirt. His boyfriend pulled up his arms in the air and Seungcheol pulled it up, throw it away on the floor and then he pulled off his socks.  
He straddle his boyfriend and started to lick Jeonghan’s nipple.  
‘’Seungcheol…’’  
Seungcheol leaned and whispered in Jeonghan’s ear.  
‘’Baby, tonight I want you to call me daddy.’’  
‘’What?’’ -Jeonghan widen his eyes. Did he hear it right? His boyfriend want to call him daddy.  
Seungcheol smirked.  
‘’If you don’t call me daddy I won’t fuck my little boy.’’ -He seemed like he was already into it.  
‘’D-daddy…’’  
‘’You touched yourself before I came home my little boy.’’ -Seungcheol said.  
‘’I couldn’t wait, I wanted daddy to fuck me.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Good boy, you do great this far.’’ -Seungcheol said and licked Jeonghan’s right nipple. Jeonghan let out a moan.  
‘’You like it don’t you?’’ -Seungcheol asked with Jeonghan’s nipple between his teeth.  
‘’Yes daddy!’’  
Seungcheol pulled away and saw the dildo Jeonghan used before. He took it in his hand and showed his boyfriend.  
‘’You used it before I came home huh?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Yes daddy.’’  
‘’What did my little boy do with the dildo?’’  
‘’I imagine daddy’s dick, I sucked it.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Hmm…’’  
Seungcheol gave the dildo to Jeonghan.  
‘’Show daddy how you suck it. Imagine sucking daddy’s cock.’’  
Jeonghan licked the dildo, Seungcheol smirked to him.  
‘’I want you to have eye contact with me while I strip of and you suck it.’’  
It was too much for Jeonghan. He wanted his boyfriend’s cock right now. He needed it so much. Jeonghan bobbed his head up and down, looked when Seungcheol slowly took off his clothes. Jeonghan felt how hard he got.  
When Seungcheol had took off everything he crawled to the bed in front of his boyfriend. He took his finger under Jeonghan’s chin and lifted his head up.  
‘’My baby is hard?’’  
‘’Yes daddy.’’  
‘’Do you want my cock?’’  
‘’Yes daddy.’’  
Seungcheol stood up from the bed and turned around. He took his member and showed Jeonghan.  
‘’Suck me off baby.’’ -Seungcheol said.  
It felt like a miracle. Jeonghan couldn’t believe his words. Finally after so many hours he can do what he have waited for.  
‘’Isn’t there something you should say?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Huh?’’ -Jeonghan was confused.  
‘’You can’t just rush, you have to say something before.’’  
‘’I don’t know, what should I say?’’  
Seungcheol whispered in Jeonghan’s ear.  
‘’Thank you daddy.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Good boy, now you will remember that.’’  
Jeonghan nodded and pulled Seungcheol’s dick in his mouth, licked on top of it and then licked around it.  
‘’Baby, you are amazing. You make daddy proud.’’  
Jeonghan bobbed his head up and down few times. He knew that his boyfriend was almost there so the last part he stroked it.  
‘’swallowing it baby.’’ -Seungcheol said when the pre-cum dripped from his crotch. Jeonghan did as he asked for. He took almost everything, a little dripped from his lips.  
‘’You taste good daddy.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
Seungcheol smiled and dried away the pre-cum away from the younger boy’s lips.  
‘’Did my baby do something more than sucking a fake penis?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’I imagine got fucked by daddy.’’  
‘’What did you do?’’  
‘’I used a pillow.’’  
‘’Pillow humping?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Yes daddy.’’  
Seungcheol sat down on the bed.  
‘’Come here baby.’’ -Seungcheol said, took his hands on the younger boy’s waist and made him sit on his lap.  
‘’Show daddy how you humped on the pillow.’’ -Seungcheol said.  
Jeonghan nodded. Seungcheol laid down on the bed while Jeonghan straddle his legs on two sides so Seungcheol were between his legs. Jeonghan parted his buttocks so it should be easier. He felt Seungcheol’s dick enter inside of him and let out a gasp.  
‘’Good boy. Do you want to ride on daddy?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Y-yes I want to ride daddy. I want to ride daddy.’’  
Seungcheol took his hands on both side of Jeonghan’s waist.  
‘’Go ahead.’’  
Jeonghan bobbed up and down and tried to find the best rhythm. His breath got shorter and louder.  
‘’How does it feel my baby?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’It feels good daddy.’’  
Seungcheol suddenly sat down and pulled Jeonghan closer to him. They pressed their lips together then Seungcheol pulled away, let some hickeys on Jeonghan’s neck and made some butterfly kisses.  
‘’D-daddy…’’  
‘’What is it baby boy?’’  
‘’Fuck me, I need you. I want daddy to enter me.’’  
‘’You want daddy to enter you?’’  
Jeonghan nodded.  
‘’Then, sit down on all four.’’ -Seungcheol begged him. Jeonghan crawled down on the bed and sat down on all four. Seungcheol placed behind him and started to fingering in the younger boy’s hole.  
It tease Jeonghan too much but he know that he can not say anything because tonight Seungcheol have power. I can’t fight against him, I have no power.  
Jeonghan bite his lips.  
He stopped and then he stood behind Jeonghan. He pushed his member inside of Jeonghan.  
‘’Aaaah…’’  
‘’You are tight baby boy.’’  
Jeonghan was still surprised that they were both so into this thing right now but he could care less in this moment.  
‘’I am daddy.’’  
Seungcheol moved his hips front and back slowly.  
‘’Do you want me to move faster?’’  
‘’Yes...daddy.’’  
His hips moved faster and soon the room was filled with moans. Jeonghan felt cum dripping from his member.  
‘’Daddy...I’m cumming…’’  
‘’Good.’’  
He kept moving quicker. Jeonghan felt the sweat from his body, he turned his head and saw that the older boy was as sweaty as him.  
Soon Seungcheol reached to his climax. Jeonghan felt the cum floated inside of him. Seungcheol pulled away, laid down and made Jeonghan sit on his face.  
‘’Daddy want to taste a little.’’  
Jeonghan gasped when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue in his hole. He licked every spot.  
‘’Oh my-...’’  
They had sex a lot of times but this daddy kink was something very new for both of them. How did Seungcheol even came up with this idea?  
When the older boy had licked up all cum from Jeonghan’s hole he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.  
‘’Did you liked it?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’I did, but it felt weird to call you daddy.’’  
‘’I can understand it but you did it well. You didn’t seems uncomfortable with it.’’  
‘’We should go and take a shower, we are sweaty.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’You look sexy with messy hair.’’ -Seungcheol said and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Jeonghan blushed.  
‘’Come on!’’ -Jeonghan laughed and hit Seungcheol on the chest.  
‘’Aoww! Fine, let’s go.’’  
When they came back from the bathroom they took on their pyjamas and crawled down in the bed together. Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol’s naked chest. The older one caressed and fingered in the younger boy’s black long hair.  
Jeonghan didn’t wanted him to stop touch his hair, it felt so good.  
‘’Next time you promise me to wait for me next time.’’ -Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and realized that he had fall asleep already. Seungcheol smiled and kissed on top of his boyfriend’s head.  
‘’I love you too.’’ -Seungcheol said and soon he was in his dreamland too.


End file.
